Conventionally, there has been a school bus pick-up system to be a system for picking up and sending off school and kindergarten children at the time of school attendance. The school bus pick-up system periodically operates a school bus when attending and leaving from school mornings and evenings along a predetermined route between a school and kindergarten and a school zone. School and kindergarten children are picked up and sent off by the operated school bus.
In the school bus pick-up system, it is possible to ensure the safety of the school and kindergarten children who get on the school bus. However, it is impossible to maintain the safety of the school and kindergarten children on a school zone route from a home to a school bus get-on point. For this reason, whether the school or kindergarten children are involved in an accident or trouble on the school zone route is to be decided in the following manner. More specifically, first of all, the crew of the school bus memorizes or registers the get-on point and time of each of the school and kindergarten children. The crew monitors whether the school and kindergarten children get on according to a schedule at get-on points and times which are memorized and registered. If a school or kindergarten child does not get on according to a schedule, it is decided that he (she) might be involved in an accident or trouble, which is reported to the school or kindergarten. The school or kindergarten contacts the family of the reported school or kindergarten child by telephone or other means to confirm the safety of the school or kindergarten child.
In the case in which get-on/off information is to be stored, however, the confirmation of the safety is carried out based on the memory and decision of the bus crew. For this reason, there is a possibility that a faulty memory or a wrong decision is made. Thus in such a case, high precision cannot be assured in the confirmation of the safety.
Moreover, in the case in which the get-on/off information is to be registered, the safety can only be confirmed based on collating with the registered contents. Accordingly, a great deal of time and labor are required for the safety conformation.